


Coffee and Flowers

by Withsoulsmadeofflames



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf reinds, College AU, Fluff, Jeremy Heere makes a radiant florist fight me, M/M, florist x barista au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withsoulsmadeofflames/pseuds/Withsoulsmadeofflames
Summary: Jeremy didn’t remember when it started but every day Michael would bring them both coffee from the vintage coffee shop he worked at. Jeremy would pick Michael a flower, using his (limited) knowledge of flower language (and Google) to pick one that applied.This daily routine was a mutual reminder that they cared for each other. A wordless ‘I love you’.Boy friend florist x barista college au.





	Coffee and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the notes and kudos on Mornings Like This. I wrote this a while ago but it took ages to edit because I just let it sit around.  
> This is fluffy because I'm apparently I'm incapable of writing angst at all.  
> Thanks for reading!

Their room wasn’t the nicest place but it was home. It was tiny, two beds pushed together to make a double, storage and a desk crammed into the limited space.  
Jeremy couldn’t imagine sharing it with a stranger but he’d known Michael for so long that they worked in harmony, coexisting in this meagre space. No, coexisting wasn’t the right word. Too passive.  
Blooming.  
Game posters covered the walls and a vinyl song (that was written before either of them were born) always hummed in the background. They’d linked Michael’s old gaming system to a tragically outdated TV in the corner, a stark contrast to the flat-screen they’d got used to before they moved out.  
Jeremy looked up from his homework to watch the door opening. Michael sighed, placing both their coffees on the desk and Jeremy stood, presenting the flower to his boyfriend grandly. He was proud of this one; he found it while making bouquet that morning and had been waiting all day to gift it to Michael.  
Jeremy didn’t remember when it started but every day Michael would bring them both coffee from the vintage coffee shop he worked at. Jeremy would pick Michael a flower, using his (limited) knowledge of flower language (and Google) to pick one that applied. Flower language was one of those things that he knew he should put some work into, especially since customers expected the florist to be fluent (he wasn’t even sure if you could be fluent in flower language - that was how bad he was at it). He never had the time or motivation.  
This daily routine was a mutual reminder that they cared for each other. A wordless ‘I love you’.  
“It’s a chocolate cosmos flower.” Its petals were a dark red, almost brown, and Jeremy knew Michael would appreciate its simplicity.  
“What does it mean?” Michael’s voice was low and, after adding the flower to the collection of others in a vase on the window sill, he tucked himself close to Jeremy.  
“It represents peace. Calm. And this one, the chocolate cosmos,” Jeremy struggled get his words out, barely believing that he was going to say this for the first time. “It means ‘I love you more than anybody can’.” Neither of them had ever felt the need to say this; they both just knew. He took a sip of his coffee to calm himself. It didn’t help, the caffeine was working against him.  
He heard Michael’s breath hitch but he said nothing, simply pulling himself closer to his boyfriend.  
“Bad day?” Jeremy asked eventually, understanding Michael’s silence.  
“Yeah, just some difficult customers... and a bad brain day.” Michael’s very voice was tired but being with Jeremy was enough to calm him.  
They stayed that way for forever. Michael smelt of coffee and vanilla and… weed. He radiated warmth and comfort. Both breathed in the scent of home, leaning into the other for support. Their hands ghosted down spines and carded through hair.  
Michael finally kissed his boyfriend when he felt he’d calmed down enough. “Mahal kita.” He murmured against the other’s lips.  
“What does that mean?”  
Michael deadpanned, “The translation is a bit off but the gist is, ‘I hate you’.”  
“Wait, seriously?!”  
“No, you idiot. It means ‘I love you’." He smiled fondly. "Now, can we play Apocalypse of the Damned?”  
Jeremy laughed to hide his blush. It didn’t work. “Really? You profess your undying love for me for the first time and then ask to go kill virtual zombies.”  
“Tell me where I said the words ‘undying love’.”  
“Well,” Jeremy taunted, “You just said them.”  
“Shut up."


End file.
